Catalytic reforming, or hydroforming, is a well established refinery process for improving the octane quality of naphthas or straight run gasolines. Reforming can be defined as the total effect of the molecular changes, or hydrocarbon reactions, produced by dehydrogenation of cyclohexanes, and dehydroisomerization of alkylcyclopentanes to yield aromatics; dehydrogenation of paraffins to yield olefins; dehydrocyclization of paraffins and olefins to yield aromatics; isomerization of n-paraffins; isomerization of alkylcycloaparaffins to yield cyclohexanes; isomerization of substituted aromatics; and hydrocracking of paraffins which produces gas, and inevitably coke, the latter being deposited on the catalyst. In catalytic reforming, a multi-functional catalyst is usually employed which contains a metal hydrogenation-dehydrogenation (hydrogen transfer) component deposited on a porous, inorganic oxide acidic support.
All of the reforming catalysts in general use today contain platinum supported on an alumina or an alumina-silica base. In many cases, rhenium is combined with platinum to form a more stable catalyst which permits operation at lower pressures. The platinum is thought to serve as a catalytic site for hydrogenation and dehydrogenation reactions and halogenated alumina provides an acid site for isomerization, cyclization, and hydrocracking reactions. Halide, particularly chloride, is known to be a catalyst promoter when added to a reforming catalyst.
Zirconium oxide is also known as a support for platinum reforming catalysts but it has not achieved commercial success.